Forever And Almost Always
by AddisonBraddock
Summary: NEW VERSION. He had my heart - always. And I had his - ALMOST always. Niley oneshot.


My name is Miley Grey, also known as the multi-awarded, pop sensation and wife to Nicholas Grey. I'm currently on a joint tour with the Grey Brothers, also known as the American heartthrobs who took the world by storm with their music and Taylor James country bombshell. Our lives seem perfect right? We have the money, the fame, the popularity, the talent – seems like the prefect life, right? Well, think again, because it's not. About three years ago I caught Nick with another girl - not just any other girl though, it was Selena Russo. A.K.A. my ex best friend. I learnt about his infidelity through Selena's phone – text messages and once I caught them in the dressing rooms in a heated make out session, but they don't know that. Not wanting to believe of my husband's infidelity and my best friend's backstabbing for the past three years I'm the only one who knows and I've been pushing it to the back of my mind ever since.

It ended soon though, six months after their affair Nick ended it. I saw the letter one day in Selena's bathroom when I was at her house. The letter was in Nick's neat hand writing, torn in half, crumpled and tear stained near the trash bin. The letter read;

_Selena,_

_I can't keep doing this._

_Miley and Dylan mean the world to me – they are my life, I can't live without them._

_This was a mistake. I should've stopped this that day at the dressing room._

_I'm sorry but I love Miley too much to treat her like this. I should've realized that six months ago._

_I'm her husband, you're her best friend and she's… she's the love of my life._

_I'm sorry,_

_Nick_

After I read that I knew he had come to his senses and was back to normal, he still loved me. How I stood standing in front of Selena without breaking down or slapping her across the face – I did not know. How I managed to pretend to be okay around Nick and continue to be his loving wife – I also did not know. Why I put up with his infidelity for six months and held onto our marriage? Because I have to, for our daughter, Dylancey Peyton Grey. Dylan could not know about her father's shortcomings and lack of self control so I kept it from everyone but myself. So what's the problem now you ask? The problem now is he and Selena are doing it again, but this time I won't take it anymore. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I thought I could do this in a more civil manner, in private with just the two of us but that plan went out the window the moment I saw her face in the crowd. This was it, the last straw. My best friend and sister-in-law, Taylor – Joe's wife was currently performing and I was next. My last song of the night and I would announce my signing off of the tour. I was backstage in the dressing room Nick and I shared. With me was my daughter, Dylan.

"Momma, are you alright? You look sad." She says as she sits on my lap.

"I'm okay, baby girl. I have something to tell you though." I say as I push some of her chocolate curls to the back of her ear.

"What is it, Momma?" she asks me confused.

"After I sing my last song you and I are going somewhere for awhile… without daddy." I say it slowly.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Remember how you always wanted to see that big clock, The Big Ben in London?" I say.

"Where going to London?!" She confirms.

"Yeah baby, we're going to London just you and me." I say as she squeals with delight. _If you only knew why, baby girl. _I thought as I heard my name on the speaker.

"Well I have to sing now, Dyl. But you can't tell anyone where were going, not even daddy, okay?" I say and she gives me a small nod and we both walk out the dressing room door. As I walk to the wings of the stage, I spot Nick as Dylan runs to Joe. I walk up to him and cup his cheeks with my hand and pull him into a passionate kiss. The last one I will ever get. I pull away a minute later and rest my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore…" I say

"What can't you do?" He asks genuinely confused.

I peck him on the lips one more time and turn and walk onto the stage and sit by on the piano bench.

"You guys mind a slow jam?" I say into the microphone as the crowd cheers with their answer and I press the piano keys starting the intro and begin singing into the microphone.

_So the story goes on down  
the less traveled road  
It's a variation on  
the one I was told  
and although it's not the same  
its awful close, yeah_

Everyone has told me when you meet the guy of your dreams and feel the love he bestows upon you that that is the start of your fairytale, the perfect fairytale. Nick and I were never the perfect couple – but we were awfully close to that variation.

_in an ordinary fairy tale land  
there's a promise of a perfect happy end  
and I imagine having just short of that  
is better than nothing_

In any fairytale whether it's Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, heck even Repunzel who's prince went blind there is always a happy ending. I always said if I got to taste even just a quarter of that happy ending that would be better than not having a happy ending at all

_So you'll be mine  
forever and almost always  
and Ill be fine  
just love me when you can  
and Ill wait patiently  
Ill wake up every day  
just hoping that you still care_

Nick will always have my heart – forever. No matter what he does. He'll always be the love of my life and the father of my child. He is mine - almost always when I don't have to share him with _her_. He loves me right? So I'll be fine he can love me when he can, right? Ill just wait till he can as patiently as possible and continue to wake up everyday hoping that he still cared about me, that he still cared about our family.

_in the corner of my mind I know too well  
oh that surely even I deserve the best  
but instead of leaving  
I just put the issue to bed  
and outta my head_

At the back of my mind I know I deserve better than the way he treats me. I deserve the best, right? Just like any other girl on the planet. But instead of facing him and do what I should've been doing I just ignore the issue and try to put it out of my mind. These are one of the times where your mind knows it's over but your heart just doesn't care.

_oh and just when I believe  
you've changed for good  
well you go and prove me wrong  
just like I knew you would  
when I run out of second chances  
you give me that look  
and you're off the hook_

I always knew that even if he ended his affair with her, he will never be the same again. Bottom line is he's changed. Period. The Nicholas Grey I married nine years ago would not cheat on a soul. There was a time I actually believed he changed for the good but I was wrong. He proved me wrong. There were times I wanted to give up, there were times I was going weak but it never went through because I fought against it. He just gives me one of those looks that make my heart want to melt and in an instant he's off the hook and I'm like putty in his hands.

_  
Because you're mine  
forever and almost always  
and I'm fine  
just love me when you can  
and Ill wait patiently  
Ill wake up every day  
just hoping that you still care_

_oh, what am I still doing here?  
Oh, its all becoming so clear_

Then I wonder; what am I still doing here? What's left to fight for? Nothing is holding this marriage together anymore, I know I'm not. I'm done fighting for someone who won't fight back for me. I'm tired of holding onto something so useless when it's supposed to be let go off. And most importantly it's becoming crystal clear that all along I was fighting for NOTHING. Nothing at all.

_  
you'll be mine  
forever and almost always  
it ain't right to just love me when you can  
I wont wait patiently  
or wake up everyday  
just hoping that you'll still care_

He does have my heart – forever. He is mine – almost always. But the thing is, it's just not right for him to love me only when he can. I love him whatever the circumstances are and it should be the same but the thing is it's not. I can't continue to patiently wait for him to change or to love me the way he loved me before. I just can't do that anymore, my heart can't take it anymore. And lastly, I can't wake up every single day hoping that he still cares. Because he's committed to me and our daughter. He SHOULD care. Maybe he still does but so far, I don't think so. Nicholas Grey has changed - changed for the worse. I'm beginning to doubt every "I Love You" ever said. I guess I know he loves me and no doubt that I love him but really, I'm done here.

_Forever and almost always  
no it ain't right  
to just love me when you can, baby  
ain't gonna wait patiently  
I wont wake up everyday  
just hoping that you still care_

As I sing the last part I look out to the crowd and stare at _her _while I say the words "almost always" and I see her staring back at me with fear, apologies and **SHAME**.Ishake my head at her as I see tears forming in her eyes. Why is she crying? Aren't I supposed to be the one crying? I'm the one who is singing about my pains here, not her. I'm the one singing about the pains both SHE and my husband caused. As I continued the last remaining parts of the song I face Nick at the wings of the stage I saw him shake his head and whispering "No" to himself as I continued to sing to him. His face is so scared and so confused at the same time because now he knows that I know. Now he knows that I've _known _all this time. I

Selena P.O.V.

I sat still in the crowd as she began to sing. A new melody to a new song. The lyrics of the song really caught my full attention though; the sadness in her voice was clearly evident, all her emotions pouring out of her. Her voice was as always angelic, flawless, and smooth. But the way she sang the song was different from all the other songs she sang tonight, it seemed that she was gaining her dignity back.

Gaining her dignity back? Oh, god… she knows. No, no, scratch that, she's _known. _Then I realize it, she's staring at me with ice-cold eyes showing no mercy, no remorse. Then I feel it, a rapid build up of moisture through the corners of my eyes. Even worse I feel the GUILT eating me up as fast as the speed of light. I feel a few tears roll down my flushed cheeks. I did not even dare look up to the stage where I will see my ex-best friend, the woman I broke, the woman I _shattered. _What have I done?

Miley P.O.V.

I see the tears spill over from the corners of her eyes, and see his eyes widen as I finished the song. If they thought that hurt, they've heard nothing yet. Instead of walking off like I would normally do, I took the microphone in my hand it raised it near my mouth and began talking.

"Thanks everyone, before I turn you over to the Grey Brothers I have an announcement to make. Tonight, here in Los Angeles, California will be my last night on the tour. I will be signing off as the others will continue onto Seattle, Washington. It was a good run for me, and I'm honored to have ended it here you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the support you've given to me on this tour. Once again, thank you." I sit at the bench while the crowd is shocked by my announcement and I bet so is the others.

I sit perfectly still on the piano bench. I sigh deeply and take out a long white envelope from the pocket of my black leather jacket and run my hands through my curls and set the envelope on top of the piano keys. The envelope is entitled "Nick" in black ink, in my cursive penmanship. Before I stand up, I lift my left hand and slide the platinum band off from my slender finger and place it on top of the envelope, and begin walking back to the wings of the stage while tears begin to form in my eyes - threatening to fall.

Selena P.O.V.

I sit here, with a fountain of tears, shocked eyes, and a mouth slightly agape at what she just said. She was leaving. Leaving tour and leaving Nick. Why do I feel so guilty then? Isn't this what I wanted to have? Nick all to myself? Then the sudden guilt trip arrives out of nowhere. Maybe because out of selfishness, I tore apart a marriage, broke both of their hearts and broke mine in the process as well. As she stood up from the piano bench, I rose from my seat as well. I walk back to the parking lot and sit in the driver's seat of my car and sob my heart out. Again, what have I done?

Miley P.O.V.

As I walked off, trying to get to my dressing room, I feel somebody stop and and pull me by the wrist.

"Mi…" he says as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I've known about you and her Nick… I've known for the past three years." I say as my voice cracks at the end.

"Miley, please, I'm so sorry!" He says in a desperate tone.

"You probably are, Nick, but I don't know what to believe anymore. Read the envelope Nick, you'll know what will happen then."

"Mi, please don't, I love you! I love you and Dylan! I can change!" he argued.

"I love you too, Nick. So does our daughter but I've waited three years for you to change. I waited – patiently, but I can't give you anymore time." I say "She's in the crowd Nick, I know that. Go to her." I tell him.

"I don't love her, Miley. I never, ever did – and I never will." He explains.

"That doesn't matter anymore, Nick." I say in a cold manner.

"So just like that, you're going to end our nine year marriage, just like that?" He says in an angry manner.

"You started it, you brought it upon yourself. I'm just making it easier for the both of us." I spat back coldly and turned my back and walked away.

NicK P.O.V.

As she walked away, I tried to run after her. I wouldn't give up without a fight. As I was about to run, I felt someone hold me by the arm, forcing me to halt.

"Why the hell are you stopping me, Kevin?! Let me go! I have a wife to talk to!" I scream but he has me good.

"Let her go, Nick. You've caused her too much damage." Kevin says, obviously mad that I hurt his "baby sister". I try to break free, but being being the oldest, though I was slightly taller than him, his protective side was out and everyone new better than to mess with Kevin when he was like this.

Miley P.O.V.

I ran straight into my dressing room, taking all my restraints not to break down so Dylan won't see but surprisingly a pair of arms wrap around me tightly.

"Let it out, Miley. Dylan's with Taylor." Joe says as his arms envelope me in a tight hug.

I immediately break down and cry - my nine year marriage – down the drain. But I knew I could not hold on to it anymore, it only wounded me more and more. My daughter is all I have left she's the only one keeping my sanity.

"Here," Joe says as he hands me car keys "I'm assuming your not staying here, and I don't blame you so just leave the key in the glove compartment at the airport and I'll get my car after." He explains and I hug him and murmur a "thank you".

"I'm sorry for what my brother did, Miles. If he had the heart to do that to you then he doesn't deserve you." He says as I grab both my bag and Dylan's bag from behind the couch and hugged Joe for the last time and head to the parking lot of the arena.

Nick P.O.V.

I was still struggling to get away from Kevin, who wouldn't let me go, it became much harder when Joe was there to help him restrain me.

"What kind of brothers are you!?!" I shout at them. "My wife and daighter is about to leave me and your holding me back from stopping them!"

"Exactly! We're the kind of brothers who makes their younger brother learn from his mistake! Miley suffered enough, now it's time you face the consequences!" Kevin says pushing me harder against the concrete wall in attempt to stop me.

As he said that, I stopped fighting. Struggling. I new he was right.

"Just get the damn envelope, Nicholas." Joe says letting go of my shirt.

I sigh and walk over to the stage and see the envelope with her wedding band on top of it. The concert was over now as I got the items and retreated backstage and sat against one of the walls and opened the envelope and saw a letter from Miley. The letter read:

_Nick, _

_I really don't know what to say anymore. I think I've sung it out already. I've know for three years about you and Selena. I waited for you to change and for awhile there you had me fooled but like all the other times you proved me wrong. You've changed and I don't think I can change you back. I have Dylan and it's going to stay that way. You won't be seeing me for awhile nor will you bee seeing your daughter either. I tried my best to hold onto our marriage for the both of us Nick, but I can't anymore. I'm done fighting and holding on by myself. When we got married I promised to be with you through sickness and in health, through thick and thin – and I have. But I never vowed to stay with you through infidelity. I tried to Nick, believe me I have been for the past three years but I can't do it anymore – I can only have so much of it. I'm sorry it had to end this way but this is the only way I know how to deal with this without wounding myself even more. Be happy, Nicholas. That's all I ask of you. Just know that whatever happens you'll always have my heart Forever and I probably have yours too Almost Always. _

_I love you, _

_Miley _

Tears were still rolling down my cheeks and I absolutely did not care who saw as I got the envelope and took out a set of papers and read the headline:

**STATE OF CALIFORNIA**

**Divorce Form **

Selena P.O.V.

I sat there for an hour sobbing and balling my eyes out. I could not take it anymore; I had to talk to both of them, both Miley and Nick. I wiped my tears away as I made my way out of my car. Making my way to the back of the arena I strode to the backstage entrance guarded by highly-trained guards, but being Selena Russo, known as a "_friend" _to the Grey's I'm easily allowed and escorted into the restricted area. I pass by the long white hallway passing dressing rooms with people inside of them who probably loathe me at this moment until I saw it – I saw him. I saw Nicholas Grey, the love of my life, sitting against the wall with papers in hand with tears streaming rapidly from the corners of his eyes; the sight of a broken, no, shattered man.

I quickly make my way to him, sliding down next to him – he doesn't notice, he doesn't look. I deliberately wrap my arms around him from the side and that makes him look to the side. Seeing me, he quickly shrugs out of my embrace, stands up and looks down on me like I'm the most disgusting person to ever exist. I see the pain, the hurt, and the guilt in his chocolate brown eyes and I bet mine reflect the same emotions as well.

"Get away from me," He says slowly, coldly.

Miley P.O.V.

When I get to the parking lot, I see Taylor and Dylan inside a black Benz. I walk towards it as Taylor comes out of the vehicle and comes to hug me as I hug her back.

"Take care, Mi." she says as she kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, Tay. You'll always be my best friend." I say as I squeeze her.

"Call me when you get there, okay? Wherever you're going. Just please don't shut me out of your life." She says in a sad tone.

"Of course," I say "When I get settled in you should come visit me, okay?" I continue and hug her for the last time.

"Take care of my goddaughter, Miles." She says as I nod and get into the car, push the key into the ignition and drive off.

Taylor P.O.V.

I walk back into the arena to see Joe leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"She left?" He asked.

I nod my head. "Today was crazy, Joe. The moment she sang the chorus, I ran to her dressing room. Saw the bags stashed under the couch and knew immediately what was going to happen." I say in a small voice. "I know my best friend Joe, she wouldn't have done this if it wasn't something major."

"I knew it was the right thing to do, Taylor. It's been awhile since I've seen her really smile and deep down I know she was hurting inside. It's just… I had no idea what Nick and Selena were doing. This is _Nick _were talking about. He loves Miley. Miley is his life." Joe said.

"Yeah, well, things change, people change." I say as I wrap my arms around my husband's waist and walk towards the arena where Nick was.

Selena P.O.V.

"Nick, just let me-"I try to say as I stand but he immediately cuts me off.

"Just let you what, Selena?! Just let you _explain?!" _he says the word like the action does not exist. "Because I don't want to hear ANYTHING you have to say to me." He shouts.

"Nick, I didn't mean to-"I raise my voice as well, but like the other time he cuts me off.

"Didn't mean to, what Selena?! Didn't mean to come here tonight?! Because I'm pretty damn sure you meant to! I told you we were over! I told you I did not want to live in sin and hurt Miley even more because I LOVE _her! _God damn it, Selena! We have a daughter! A daughter we should be raising TOGETHER as husband and wife! And you just ruined it!" He screams out. Never in my whole entire life have I seen Nick Grey this mad.

"Don't you dare blame this on ME!" I shout to his face. "You were just in on it as I was!" I reminded him.

"Until I realized what we were doing was wrong, Selena! And that's something I should've realized that day YOU kissed ME backstage at benefit concert!" He shouts once again.

"I LOVE YOU!" I suddenly blurt out and I feel everything spilling out of me all at once. "What more can I do to make you love me?! What can I do to make you realize that she'll never love you like I do?! What more can I do to make you realize that you should love _me?" _I say as I cup his cheeks with my hands. "What more can I do for her to set you free? What more can I do to make you _mine?!" _I say as a sob escapes my body.

He instantly pulls my hands away from his face and grabs the white envelope.

"WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO MAKE ME LOVE YOU? WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO CONVINCE ME THAT I LOVE YOU TOO? WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO MAKE ME REALIZE YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN SHE DOES?! NOTHING SELENA! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! BECAUSE I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS WORLD AND I'M JUST THE IDIOT WHO FELL FOR THE MIND GAMES OF HER SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND!" He screams at me and pushes the white envelope to my hands.

"What is this?" I ask in a small, scared voice.

"What _your _games caused me" he says coldly.

I open the envelope and take out a quite thick neatly stapled stack of papers from the envelope and read.

_I, Miley Hope Grey, 27 _

_Am requesting for a Legal Divorcement of Marriage _

_From Nicholas Grey, 27 _

_Due to: Infidelity on the spouse's side_

_On this 17th day of April, 2020 _

_In the state of California, United States _

"She's… she's divorcing you?" I barely get out.

"You didn't expect her to take me on a cruise to the Bahamas when she found out did you?!" He asked me sarcastically.

"Nick, I… I'm sorry," I said feeling like all the blame should be on my conscience.

"You're sorry?! You're sorry?! Is your "sorry" going to bring the love of my life and daughter back?! Huh, is it?!" He asked me furiously.

"No." I answer bluntly, looking down.

"Just go, Selena, and I never want to see your face again." He said looking me straight in the eye. He wasn't joking – at all.

I nodded solemnly and said a quick and last "I'm sorry" to him and left going back to the hallway. My mind was all over the place, my heart is crushed, and I'm more or less a complete wreck. I continued walking down the hallway that seemed to get longer and longer when I bumped into something, or more like someone. I looked up to see Taylor standing in front of me with Joe at her side.

"Taylor," I acknowledge her glumly.

"How could you?" was all she spat at me, burning a hole in my face while glaring at me with her stone-cold crystal blue eyes.

"Taylor, I didn't mean to-"was all I was able to let out before her palm came in contact with my cheek – hard as I fall to the ground.

I held my burning cheek as she spoke "How could you do that to her, Selena?! How could you do that to your best friend?! How could you hurt her like that?! She's been nothing but nice to you, too nice for that matter! She's been there for you ever since high school and this is what you repay her with, huh, by having an affair with her husband?!" She spits at me and she's ready to jump me as I put my arms to my face for defense but luckily for me Joe holds her back before she can attack me.

"Taylor, calm down." Joe says as he holds Taylor by the waist – restraining her.

"She hurt my best friend, Joe! She deserves all the pain I WILL inflict on her!" She says struggling to get free and attack me.

"Taylor, this is not you fight." Joe reasons with her.

"If it's Miley's fight, Joe, Damn right it's mine as well!" She shouts – still struggling.

"I'm sorry," I say as I begin to tear up.

"Damn right you should be!" she shouts at me "I hope you rot in hell you ungrateful bitch! Miley's done so much for both you and Nick and you treat her this way?! What kind of sick people are you?! Miley's so kind and this is what you do?!" She says as I see tears start to form in her eyes thinking how hurt her best friend is. "They're getting divorced because of you! Dylan is going to grow up without a father by her side because of YOU! Miley and Dylan left to go God knows where because of YOU! And most of all Miley's a broken wreck because of YOU!" She says as she tries to reach for me, kicking against Joe with all her might. She finally stops struggling and still glares at me with her bloodshot eyes full of anger.

"I think you should leave, Selena" Joe says as I stand up and make my way to the end of the hallway and out of the arena.

Today has been the worst day of my life. I lost my best friend, shattered her, and stomped on her heart. I got rejected by the love of my life and was basically told to go curl up in a ball and die; I lost all of the friends that truly cared about me. I broke a family, crumpled a marriage and lost all my dignity – breaking my own heart in the process as well. I started a game as a loser and ended it as a loser. I lost everything that was worth having in my life. I blew it, I did and now, I don't have anything left. I lost everything. I lost all the things I should've kept. Today, I walk away from this arena with nothing left. Nothing at all.

Nick P.O.V.

I felt my knees hit the hard concrete of the floor. I heard a hard ripping noise come from my chest as I soon realize I lost everything. I lost everything that gave meaning to my life. I felt worthless, like three- fourths of me was already gone. Gone. Gone forever. And it was all my fault.

Miley P.O.V.

As I drove into the highway, I looked back to see Dylan sound asleep in her car seat. I sigh as I head to the airport. I was finally free, finally able to breathe.

AN: Hey guys! So if you've been reading my twitter (mnisoffthechain) then you've probably read about me deleting the other chapters of Forever And Almost Always and leaving it as a oneshot. This story was fun to write, but it was getting to dragging to me, so I combined chapters 1 and 2 and added a few things. Because I couldn't think of what to write anymore because what else can you do when your wife leaves you? I mean, they can't get back right away – that's unrealistic. And though this is fiction, I like keeping my stories somehow realistic. I hope you like this. Im so sorry for those who liked the other chapters… I hope you guys aren't dissapointed with this story. Ending this story makes it easire for me to finish Simple Song and hopefully make more niley stories. Thanks for reading!

Love Always,

Nileyisoffthechain


End file.
